


Time Away

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: Heero and Duo flee the end-of-year bustle of Brussels and Preventers Headquarters and spend some much needed vacation time tucked away in a snowy European forest.





	Time Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/gifts).



> My contribution for the 2018 Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange. My giftee, [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain), requested a sweet story of Heero and Duo in love, and I was so very happy to deliver. Happy holidays and a happy new year to you, [duointherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain)! I hope you enjoy your gift~~~! :* <3333
> 
> Kindest thanks to [DeaExMachina13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaExMachina13) for the beta read over the holidays. Much obliged!

It had snowed overnight. 

Heero trained his eyes on the mounds of glittering white powder that covered the underbrush, fluffy white flakes still falling.  The gray sky overhead promised crisp, cold air.  He tugged another layer on over his head. 

From their bed, Duo shifted and rolled over toward Heero’s side.  Sensing the emptiness beside him, he scrubbed at his eyes before blinking groggily up at Heero in the dim light.  He then gave him weak smile.  “It’s like a reverse strip tease,” he crooned, voice still heavy with sleep. “Put it on, put it on,” he added as Heero pulled on a final layer.  Duo chuckled to himself and rolled back over, burrowing under the covers once more. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Heero’s lips as he crossed to the bed and leaned over his partner’s bundled form to plant a chaste kiss in Duo’s hair.  “I’m going to bring in more firewood from the shed.  I’ll be back soon.”  Duo mumbled something unintelligible in reply and Heero withdrew, closing the bedroom door gently behind him. 

Heero strode across the small living space of the cabin they were renting to where they had set their winter gear out to dry the night before.  Pulling on his jacket, he stepped into his boots and bent to lace them before grabbing his gloves and heading out into the winter day. 

*****

“Think we’ll get snowed in?” Duo asked from his place at the window, cup of coffee cradled in his hands as he watched the snow fall. 

“Doubtful,” Heero answered, disappointment a tangible thing. 

Duo smirked.  “Too bad,” he murmured, echoing his partner’s unspoken thoughts.  Eyes glued to the window, he brought the steaming mug to his lips and took another sip.  Behind him there was a crack from the wood fueling their fire, the scrape of a metal grate sliding back into place, Heero moving about the cabin’s living space and losing clothing once more as the room grew warmer with every passing second. 

They had fled the bustle of the city and their responsibilities with the Preventers two days prior, escaping before Une could tell them ‘no.’  Duo would’ve blown her off anyway, but Heero was still far too invested in the organization’s success to willfully abandon his post...especially if instructed not to.   

Truth be told, Duo didn’t want to be anywhere near the seat of ESUN power in Brussels.  The week between Christmas and New Years always left him on edge.  Memories of years gone by and plots foiled had long since been anchored into his mind and no amount of festive light displays would free him from the weight.   

At least not until the idea of ‘escape’ had taken root in his brain and he’d stolen Heero away with him.  Heero for his part had been happy for the diversion too, judging by the haste with which he had agreed to the excursion into the European back-country. 

Admittedly Heero had studied him for a good five minutes before answering, highly suspect of the proposal.  Duo could have sworn he had seen actual gears turning behind those pretty blue eyes of his as Heero tried to identify the flaw in the machinations.  Fleeing Brussels was a good idea, but Duo had thought of it and Duo was generally bad at planning things.  Roads might be a nightmare if bad weather rolled in.  How would anyone reach them in an emergency… 

“Come on,” Duo had groaned, interrupting Heero’s silent musings.  Leaning forward over the other man’s desk, he had pressed, “You can even figure out the logistical details tonight.  Because I know you will.  Just...just say you’ll come with me, okay?” 

There were another few breathless seconds as Duo had waited for Heero’s decision, and then, “Okay.”   

A wide grin had plastered itself across Duo’s face and he bent forward to steal a kiss from his partner before withdrawing outside of arm’s reach.  “Thanks, babe.  You won’t regret it,” he had assured him with a wink moments before he whisked away out of the office and down the hall.  

Now a meager thirty-six hours into their week-long self-imposed isolation, Duo could already feel the hooks Brussels had got into him loosen and slip away.  He sighed deeply and turned away from the window to face the rest of the cabin’s interior.  Leaning his hip against the kitchen counter, he took the opportunity—of which there were unfortunately few—to study his partner in a relaxed state. 

Barefoot and dressed only in a t-shirt and jeans, Heero sat in the far corner of the old couch while their fire hissed and popped nearby.  A book lay open in his lap, a calloused finger running delicately over the current page’s feathered edge before gently flipping it over and moving on to the next.  A faint flush dusted his cheeks, likely due to the warmth of the fire so close.  

_Maxwell, you’ve got it bad_ , Duo chastised himself, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.  He finished off his coffee and set the cup aside.  As if finally sensing the other man’s attention on him, Heero looked up.  His blue eyes betrayed his contentment and curiosity.  “So,” Duo began, “what do you want to do today?” 

Heero considered the question for a time, tilting his head to the side.  “I wouldn’t mind staying here,” he said at last, the words released slowly as if testing waters. 

Duo shrugged and teased, “That’s fine.  As long as you promise not to get bored.” 

Heero shook his head, the hints of a smile curling at the corners of his lips.  “I don’t think we’ll have a problem with that.  I can think of at least half a dozen things to do right here in this room right now...but you’re a bit far away for most of them.” 

It took Duo a moment.  But then he laughed and pushed away from the counter, closing the distance between them while Heero set aside his book.  “And what _exactly_ did you have in mind?” he asked as he dropped onto the couch beside his partner.   

Heero didn’t bother answering him.  Instead he reached out to cradle Duo’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly while he climbed into Duo’s lap.   

***** 

“What are you looking at?” 

Heero didn’t bother to turn to acknowledge his partner, who had sidled up behind him on the bed as they had turned in for the evening.  There was a kiss to his shoulder blade and then Duo’s chin perched itself near his neck so he could peer at the screen of Heero’s cell phone.   

“Megafauna,” Heero replied after a time.  “Was curious.” 

“...are there any megafauna _here_?” came the hesitant question from behind him. [1] 

Heero then turned to look over his shoulder and found Duo's face in the dim light a mask of barely suppressed horror. With a straight face, Heero replied, “Yes, absolutely. Didn't you know?” 

He watched as Duo's barely suppressed horror became _real_ horror, his eyes going wide and it seemed as if his complexion had gone vaguely green. It was too much, and Heero snorted, unable to withhold his laughter any longer. 

Immediately, Duo's face contorted in exasperation. “Oh, you _liar!_ You _jerk_ ,” he hissed, glaring down at his partner as Heero struggled to regain his composure. 

“But your _face,_ ” Heero countered as he shifted onto his back. 

“I don't know why I even date you,” Duo sniped, but it lacked real venom, his frustration dissipating as quickly as it had sprung forth. He settled against Heero's side, ducking his head against his shoulder while he tossed a leg over Heero's. 

“There are no megafauna anywhere within our immediate vicinity,” Heero said, correcting the record. He curled his arm around Duo's shoulders to hold him close. 

“If we ever end up in Canada or Sweden or wherever, will you save me from getting eaten by a moose?” 

“Duo, they're herbivores.” 

“When you get that big, it doesn't really matter does it?” Duo argued. 

Heero had to admit that he had a point. He chuckled and ducked his head to plant a kiss on the crown of Duo's head. “I promise to protect you,” he murmured. He drew concentric circles on Duo's shoulders with his fingertips until both of them had drifted off to sleep.

***** 

“Duo?” 

Duo grinned but didn’t take his eyes from the night sky overhead.  “Yeah?” 

A brief pause, then, “Where are you?” 

Duo stood and carefully made his way over to the roof’s edge.  Peering over, he found Heero scanning his surroundings for his disembodied partner.  “Up here,” he called down, drawing Heero’s attention. 

Heero looked up at him with transparent confusion.  “How did you get up there?” 

“Very carefully,” Duo told him. “And aren’t you supposed to ask ‘why’ I am up here first?” 

Heero shook his head.  “I’ve long since given up asking ‘why’ with you.  More often than not, the suitable answer is, ‘Why not.’” 

Duo chuckled and pointed off to his right.  “There’s a ladder at the corner and a slick spot about two steps onto the roof.”  Instructions given, he retreated back to the blankets and thermos he had brought up with him earlier and dropped back down.  Leaning back on his hands, he stared up into the starry sky.  The cabin’s property had been cleared just enough to give them a largely unobstructed view overhead. 

There was a soft curse off to the side and Duo turned to find Heero re-stabilizing after slipping near the exact same spot Duo had earlier.  “Told you,” he chided. 

“You did,” Heero acknowledged as he regained his footing.  Steady once more, he continued across the roof.  

“Nothing like a near-death experience to set the mood.” 

Heero snorted.  Taking a seat next to Duo, he said, “A fifteen-foot drop is just a mild inconvenience for us, I think.” 

Duo reflected briefly on the falls Heero had sustained and had to admit that was probably true.  “You’re just too hard to kill.  It’s one of your endearing traits.”  He winked at Heero and then lay back fully against the blanket and began to map the stars overhead. 

“It’s beautiful,” Heero reflected as he too watched the sky while Duo hummed in agreement.  “Thank you,” he continued, turning to look down at Duo, “for bringing me here.” 

At this, Duo turned his eyes fully on his partner, who he found was watching him with quiet affection.  It gave him the strength to suggest what had been on his mind for the past week.  “We could do this more often.  Get away from everything.  Just the two of us.” 

Heero smiled down at him and it was one of the most stunning things Duo had ever seen.  “I’d like that,” Heero said, and lay down beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I headcanon Duo - like many colonials - being a little weirded out by animals just kinda...out doing their thing. The big ones are scary because nothing grows that size on colonies.


End file.
